You Gave Me a Dagger for Death Not Fake
by Porcelain Owl
Summary: A rewritten ending of Romeo and Juliet, originally written for an English assignment. Written in play format. Rated T for obviously suicide.


**Author's Note: So, for a school English project last year, I had to rewrite the ending to Romeo and Juliet in play format. I thought I might share it on here. Let me know your thoughts and if you understood the ending. It was difficult for me to write because I'm not used to writing scripts that don't have long story-like descriptions. Maybe I'll rewrite it in a different format… Porcelain Owl xx**

_Enter _**ROMEO **_and _**JULIET**

Romeo: (_crying) _Oh, Juliet! There is no world for me without you- I will _die! _My sun has disappeared and now there is only darkness. What shall I do but die, to drink this poison? No pain is greater than my grief for you, a pain I cannot bear. If I were to drink this poison, it would all fade away . . . and I would join you in the afterlife, wherever or whatever it might be. But as long as you're there, I will be fine and this great wound in my heart would heal. _(Lifts the poison) _

_Enter _**FRIAR LAURENCE**

Friar Laurence: No! _(Spontaneously knocks down Romeo, the poison hitting the floor and spilling) _Are you mad, son?! I wrote you the plan and had it delivered!

Romeo: You've taken my only chance of being with Juliet! Of what plan do you speak of? I haven't received any letters from anyone! You liar!

Friar Laurence: He must've failed then. Oh, Romeo, do not become angry with me. You see, your Juliet is alive and waiting to wake from the potion I gave her.

Romeo: What nonsense do you speak of?

Friar Laurence: Juliet was to be married to that Paris lad. She came to me for a solution. So I gave a potion that would make it appear as if she was dead- her skin would pale, her pulse could not be found, and so-on. Then, the city of Verona would believe she was dead, so you could gather her and sneak her off to Mantua. I sent you a letter.

Romeo: Can it be?! Oh, thank you, Friar, thank you!

Friar Laurence: Wake, she will any minute. Romeo, sneak Juliet to Mantua and it's crucial you shall not be seen by anyone. Live there happily and keep low-key. If anyone finds out she is Juliet Capulet, there will be trouble almost unspeakable. If anyone asks her name, change it. She may only be known as Juliet to you.

Romeo: Your commands I will follow.

_Exit_ **FRIAR LAURENCE**

_(Juliet slowly opens her eyes and looks around the room.) _

Romeo: Oh, Juliet! You are alive! You are alive!

Juliet: Oh, my Romeo, oh I have to be, on Thursday wed to one I doth not love, I'd rather stay true to you, not to he, but I must marry the one they speak of. Parents forbade me marry no other, my marriage to you will bring me disgrace, oh I have no choice, so says my mother, or she will not gaze upon my sweet face. Paris is never a choice I would make, our union should not be torn asunder, or my own life I would happily take, rather than live with Paris as partner. Friar gave potion for death I must fake, you'll take me to Mantua once I wake.

Romeo: The potion worked, love.

Juliet: Of what nonsense do you speak of, my Romeo? I am merely dreaming.

Romeo: But you're not. You've taken the potion- your family and all of Verona believes you _dead! _But not I, nor the Friar. Graciously you've awaken from the fooling concoction and now, I shall sweep you off your feet and take you with me to Mantua! _(He passionately kisses her.)_

Juliet: Heaven is where I am, it truly must be. I've used the dagger and my Romeo stands before me.

Romeo: Juliet, you live and speak and feel and breathe. I hear your heart beat. Clearly, this is not the Heaven of which you read of so young. Reality is what you're experiencing, for it isn't a dream.

Juliet: But in reality, I cannot speak. I can only cringe in pain and grief at the literal- and metaphorical- dagger in my heart.

Romeo: My love, you are mad! If only you'd sleep a little . . . .

Juliet: If only I'd sleep a little . . . . _(Looks to see a dagger slowly re-appearing in her chest.)_ If only I'd sleep a little . . . .

Romeo: Sleep deeply and dream of my everlasting love for you, a love that shall never perish.

Juliet: Sleep deeply and dream of your everlasting love for you, a love that shall never perish. _(Admits passionately) _Oh, Juliet, you have gone mad as you drift away from your living state. You've been imagining it as you stare into his unseeing eyes that once saw you with so much love. The dagger in your heart is killing you.

_(Sobs as she clutches Romeo) _

Oh, my Romeo, oh I have to be, on Thursday wed to one I doth not love, I'd rather stay true to you, not to he, but I must marry the one they speak of. Parents forbade me marry no other, my marriage to you will bring me disgrace, oh I have no choice, so says my mother, or she will not gaze upon my sweet face. Paris is never a choice I would make, our union should not be torn asunder, or my own life I would happily take, rather than live with Paris as partner. Friar gave potion for death I must fake, you'll take me to Mantua once I wake.

Friar gave me potion for death I must fake, you'll take me to Mantua once I wake.

_You gave me a dagger for death not fake, we will meet in Heaven once we both wake. _

_(Juliet dies.) _


End file.
